Edward
Edward Kenway-Akemada is the eldest blood-related child to Conner Akemada and is only younger than his Adopted Sister, Serena Kenway, by 1 year. He is a Half Hokage and has a red tipped tail, like his father. His younger brother, Georgie Kenway , is younger by 8 years. HIs younger sister, Clarissa Kenway , is younger by 3 years. He appears in The Old Future. Apperance He seems to get most of it from his dad, as he is rather tall and does have slightly tanned skin as well, and his eyes are dark blue. His hair is cut rather short, unlike his fathers, and it is also black. He does also wear Assassin's Robes but they are certainly much cleaner and aren't ripped at all. Unlike his father, he has black boots and black trousers, but does wear a white top under his Robes. He also has black gloves on. Being a Half Hokage, he inherited a tail with a red tip from his father. Personality He is certainly prideful and loves to be the Leader, even though he is really terrible at making plans and any that he does make have failed. He hates it when people insult him and he says that he can "Hear insults from miles away" but this has yet to be proved true. He also tends to be rather arrogant at times and not many people actually like him, but they pretend to like him just so then he stays on their side. Relationships Conner Kenway He seems to only be able to get on with his dad fine. There are rarely ever arguments betweent the two and they tend to agree on a lot of things. Serena Kenway He doens't consider her as his sister and hates the fact that she is even part of his family. He does anything he can to get her kicked out but none of his plans have ever been able to work yet (unsurprisingly). Clarissa Kenway Being his younger sister, he was usually able to get on with her fine. He was probably jealous that she actually got Angel Wings and he didn't. After she became evil/mental/insane/psychopathis/crazy-as-Hell, their relationship deteriorated into nothing and they hate each other a lot. Georgie Kenway He is rather annoyed that his youngest sibling has the most responsibility out of all of his siblings and already shows quite a lot of hate for his younger brother. He tends to call Georgie names and also tries to ruin his wings and gets annoyed at how Georgie seems to be able to keep a positive atitude all the way through the stuff that he does. Other Stuff He hates the fact that he had to get Wolf Ears while his younger sister and brother actually got Angel Wings and a Halo. The Wolf Ears probably references to the fact that there was possibly still some of that DNA left after Conner became an Angel. Despite wanting Angel Wings, he actually has a fear of heights. Because he is the worst at coming up with plans, the other have considered making him go to the other side in order to make them mess up but they don't want him to complain at them for doing that.